Blood memories
by bleedingsilver
Summary: Series of short stories... It'll deal with times when only the evil Angelus was around... UPDATED! Lot of Darla flashbacks (which r hard 2 find),but still a whole lot of Angelus! R&R PL!
1. Immortalized

Title: Immortalized Disclaimer: Angelus and Darla are not mine(obviously!) But the slayer is. I made Leila up all on my lonesome. Feedback: I would appreciate feedback if you please! Rating: Definitely a hard R  
  
Summery: While Darla and Angelus are on the run, Angelus discovers a new obssession while Darla figures out what makes her lover tick.  
  
Mediterranean sea April 3, 1789  
  
The damn slayer had been hot on their trail for a good month now and Angelus was fairly irritated by her. She had chased them out of upper Mongolia and Russia then over the black sea and in to Greece. For awhile in Greece, he and Darla had thought they had lost her and Angelus had rejoiced. He had been fed up of running, and he had slowly begun spoiling for a fight. The slayer was a pain, a very powerful pain that challenged his strength and his newly acquired immortality. Darla had begged him to steer clear of her and out of pure passion for her he had agreed. As they reached Athens they heard none of her, Angelus was ripe and ready to continue his rain of blood but Darla, once more, asked otherwise. She convinced him that it would be wise to remain hidden long enough for the slayer's anger to subside. Long enough for her to realize that they were other more evil things lurking then two bloodthirsty vampires.  
  
So they fled out of Athens and nested in a cave overlooking the ocean. The scenery was beautiful, as he had expected it to be.Darla had chosen the perfect spot, where she could watch the dark night sky blanket the ocean as the stars and the moon bathed it in their shy white lights. She had loved it and he had loved it too because with the lack of any other possible amusement she had turned to him, night after night, day after day, to do his manly duties. He had no complaint.But one night as he rocked himself deep within her clenched thighs and he buried his teeth in her cool inviting neck the slayer ambushed them.  
  
Angelus had been furious and surprised but he made himself ready for battle; the slayer was relentless and she had came on hard. They fought a short battle Angelus swore at her and attacked her his unearthly rage giving him monstrous strength but Darla begged that they should flee, once again Angelus let his woman win the fight. At the first chance they had they ran, leaving a stunned slayer sore but far from dead and buried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So now he and Darla were on yet another ship, only this time they were headed over the Mediterranean into France. Angelus stood on the deck of the Siren d'or and silently watched the reflection of a starlit sky shimmer on the turbulent waters. The breeze was cool and it ruffled Angelus' tied hair and made him shiver. He was hungry, angry and damn near fed up of dealing with the constant stupidity of humans. As a rule, vampires killed as little as possible on ships. The last thing they needed was a bunch of superstitious humans running around the ship during the day times banging on doors and bearing stakes. Shaking his head, Angelus took a drag of his pipe and exhaled smoke into the fresh air of the ocean.  
  
Smelling her approaching Angelus frowned, hunched his shoulders in and growled at her. He was angry with her and she knew it. Darla smiled "Oh come on precious! You're not still pouting over that slayer are you?" He didn't answer her. He hadn't spoken to her for the two days they had been on the ship and he wasn't about to start now. Darla did not let in, stepping inappropriately close to him she ran a single finger from the top of his neck, down his back to his bottom where she made suggest circles on his pants. Angelus licked his lips as he felt his body react to her, his nether-region stirring against his will. He did not give in, he stared straight ahead. "They'll be many others Angelus, so many. What is this one girl? This one?" Angelus tensed, she didn't understand. He * wanted * her, really truly wanted her. Wanted to feel her warm lifeblood trickle down his neck, to feel her make her final gasp in his arms as she died but most of all he wanted to hear her scream. Wanted to wash her shatter in pain.He wanted- he wanted agony. He wanted terror.He wanted.  
  
He remained silent. Darla rolled her eyes. "They will be so many others, your immortal." she leaned suggestively with her back against the railing. "Angelus, you are being childish-" Unable to contain himself he burst out "Don't you see Darla? This one is different! She's.She." for a second he was at a loss of words then he continued more dark passion in his voice "She's beautiful! I want her!" He heard his mistake as soon as he made it. Darla straightened and before he could speak she hit him, her claws scraping his face. His body sailed backwards and made hard contact with the floor.  
  
Angelus flinched at the pain, and for once was sorry there were no humans around, if there had been, Darla would have had to contain her anger. "Beautiful, huh? You want her?" Anger was written all over her vampiric features, her eyes flashed yellow. "So she's better then I am! She's more beautiful then I am! Isn't she? After all I have shown you in these few years-" Angelus jumped to his feet then unsure, and unwilling to get smacked again he cautiously walked towards her "No Darla, listen.You are by far prettier then she is." Darla growled at him "Don't lie to me Angelus!" Angelus shook his head "I'm not lying! Darlin' you know I'm a terrible liar. You are by far prettier" Darla stared at him for awhile. Then he saw the anger flaring in her eyes. "So what are you saying?"  
  
Angelus shrugged and put his arms around her "I'm saying that indeed I want her, but I want like. want" Angelus was at a loss of words, then grabbing Darla tightly he whispered "I want her to suffer.". Darla growled again refusing to return his hug "That's not what you said. You said you wanted her." Angelus smiled "Aye that's because I do want her.But my want has got little to do with her beauty. I could make the ugliest woman in the world bleed, make the ugliest woman in the world beg for mercy. But no one, Darla, no one possess enough beauty to make me beg for mercy." For a second Angelus thought it hadn't worked, but as he felt her respond by finally locking her arms around his shoulders and pressing against him, he knew it had worked. Darla loved that kind of talk, she loved to be dazzled and Angelus had a knack at it. He had been doing it since he understood the pleasure that a man could get from a woman. "Oh precious," Darla whispered in his ear "you have a smooth tongue." Angelus growled his pleasure at the feel of her body "The better to taste you with." he replied. She laughed and Angelus shivered again, but this time it was her body that caused it.  
  
Without thought Darla began undoing Angelus' pants, he did not protest. he merely watching her undo the buttons then slip his hard organ from his pants. When she was done she began reaching for it but he brushed her hands away.He wanted the real deal, he took her by the hips and bunched her dress around her hips before pressing himself on the bare skin between her legs she moaned out loud. He entered her, as she sat on the railing and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her moans came out loud and his growls were even louder but finally they reached their final height of pleasure as indecent cry after indecent cry escaped their lips. When it was over, they found that they were no longer standing but lying on the cool wooden floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
April 6  
  
Two nights had passed since they had last argued, but for the two nights they had been reconciling. But, like all good things it came to an end. On the morning of the third day, during a perverse play of erotic frolicking Angelus and Darla had been interrupted by odd muffled noises. Angelus paid them no heed to busy in his appraisal of Darla's body to care about the outside world. Darla on the other hand shot up, pushing Angelus back in the process "Precious. Did you hear that?" Angelus nodded as he got up his naked body only inches from his lover's creamy white skin. "Yeah, I did. What of it?" Darla had been tense ever since their night on the ocean from in Greece; unable to completely relax and enjoy herself. Even during their lovemaking. "That's not right. That sound is not right, there is something going on out there." Angelus rolled his eyes, "Darlin' there are so many things that happen that are not right. But that doesn't mean the slayer is coming to hack us open. Not that she could if she tried." Darla shook her head "Angelus, we must leave."  
  
This riled Angelus up "Why do you think she could out do me?" he barked, "Angelus-" Darla started but he was not prepared to listen. He had given in to her one too many times, if the slayer was truly here. He would show her.Would prove to Darla that if there was no one and nothing that could better him. He was it, the higher power.  
  
Not wanting to talk any further he grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, his face instantly morphing to show his demonic features. His grip on her arms was enough to break the bones of a human but to Darla it did nothing but cause extreme pain and bruises. Darla cried out in what seemed like a cry of both pleasure and pain, but just as Angelus readied himself for a violent taking, the door burst open.  
  
The sunlight beamed across the room, it's deadly beams racing across the floor and towards the vampires. As the two lovers heard the sound they jumped apart yet even before they parted the sun scorched Angelus' back trailing smoke behind it.  
  
"Angelus. Darla how nice to see you two. again." Angelus was pissed beyond return and Darla knew there would be no talking him out of the fight, out of the kill this time. She watched her childe, watched his eyes roam the slayer with a look of disgust and hunger on his face. But as she searched his feral features, his yellow flashing eyes, his sharp exposed teeth and the shear overwhelming power and a dark madness that seemed to be all bottled up within his limbs; she saw something else. It was a new emotion, a new sentiment. Something she had never noticed in him, something she did not know was there before. But it burst to the surface him now as Darla looked on in astonishment trying to discover what it was.  
  
Angelus felt power wash over him, rage and anger bubbling over him yet he stood there unable to attack because of the sunlight. He knew he wanted to kill her, wanted to watch her die. But he wanted her to live and but remained still the sun baring his advance. Before he knew what happened he spoke to her.  
  
"Your sister, such a sweet little thing, was so innocent. so sweet. With her small supple breasts. I just couldn't help myself. How tight she was" he added his tone dreamy. Then adding in a very private voice, as if it was meant only for her he added " She was much better forced them most whores willing."  
  
With that the slayer cried out turning and kicking the door shut in pure outrage, by the time she realized her mistake it was too late. Both Angelus and Darla, despite their nakedness, attacked. But the slayer was strong, even though she was angry she was not defenseless. Not yet anyway. Angelus told himself as he slammed a fist into the slayer's face sending her a few paces back. The slayer lashed out with a wooden, serrated dagger. Angelus saw it aimed straight for Darla's heart, it would have hit its mark if Angelus had not pushed her with unnecessary violence to the floor. She looked up at him surprised but not hurt "My fight!" He told her as he looked to the slayer. And as Darla watched the emotion boil in her childe's eyes she knew better then to argue.  
  
Smiling he looked at her "Oh, Leila. You should have seen her! The way her whole body was taunt and contorted. Her tight little whole flexing around me, over and over again. Trying to force me out." then Angelus thought about that and added "Or so I thought anyway. I mean with those erotic moans she was letting out, it was hard for even me to tell whether she liked my cock ramming her from the inside... Whether she licked the blood that spilled from her pussy onto the floor, or if she truly wanted me to stop."  
  
The slayer was furious and she reeked of pain. Angelus was filled with joy, with triumph. This is what he wanted, what he wanted to feel. In her blind anger she grabbed the knife with her two hands, placed them before her and ran forward. Angelus could see his words taking their affect on her judgment already. He slapped her back, sent her sailing across the room, where her face made harsh contact with the door making her nose bleed. He knew he could beat her know, she was stupid unable to think right, but it was far from over. Oh, Angelus was far from satisfied.  
  
He laughed mockingly at her. "You know, that watcher of yours. You know, he joined the right club. The Watchers. Cause you know that's exactly what he did. he watched and I didn't even have to hold him down. The fool peed on himself. He could not handle himself never mind the child. so he watched her die. He watched me take my pleasure from her, watch me take her over and over again. Watched me beat her and bruise her during my love making. And all the while. All the while all he managed was a few silent moans." The slayer was shaking her head. Trying to deny what he was saying. He could see the words going through her mind as if they were written black on white in front of his face: * no it's not true. He's lying.* so he said "No, I'm sorry child it is not a lie.That watcher of yours fell to his knees and begged for my mercy! Pleaded me to spare his life!"  
  
Angelus watched unbelievable rapture came over him, like orgasm after orgasm. She was beneath him. She would grovel!  
  
And she did.  
  
Her tears flowed from her, raking her body so it seemed earthquake after earthquake shook her. She coverd her face and cried out in her "Monster! You monster! My God!" Angelus only laughed at her. "Ah my child. You are right! I am a monster and I am your god! See how you, the most powerful human in the world and you live only for the monster, only for your god. You live only to kill me."  
  
Darla watched her lover in amazement. As the words left his lips she realized what she had seen. What had slowly and secretly skulked around in the back of Angelus. What had silently been growing in him, and she marveled at him. She saw for the first time, the true beauty of the being she had created and every minute Angelus spent taunting the slayer, Darla felt her juice flow from her to the floor. She was ready for her beast. She wanted her monster.  
  
Angelus smiled at the slayer lovingly "Oh, Leila Leila. Don't you see. There is no hope for you. Just as their was no hope for your sister, just as there was no hope for your watcher. When I decide your time is up, YOUR TIME IS UP!"  
  
The slayer was trembling as if Angelus had stabbed thousands of rusted knives in her skin and her wounds had begun to rot. He could smell her terror and it was intoxicated him making his skin crawl, but mostly. But most of all, he smelt her agony, smelt the pain her whole body felt and strained to express. He saw it in her contorting face and he saw it in her weakening body and finally he saw her give in to it. Saw as her whole body fell forward as if let go by some invisible strings that held her up. She had given up, given in. TO HIM.  
  
Angelus approached her and picked up the wooden knife she had dropped to the floor, he smiled at her and brutally kissed her on her lips before using the jagged knife to cut open her wrists. The slayer put up no kind of resistance, she simply sat and watched him with blank eyes as her lifeblood pored onto the floor.  
  
Darla remained there in the corner and watched her child do this, watched the look of pure ecstasy that was pasted on his face. Watched the desire that had grown in his eyes and in his body; the feral fury that remained unbound in his vampiric features. In the instant that Angelus rose and looked down onto the slayer, she understood. Understood what he wanted. Understood what he had tried to explain to her to nights earlier. He wanted her to suffer because of him, wanted her to know that there was no love without him. He wanted her to know that he was above her. Her dark god, her very reason of existence and like a god he was above her, untouchable. unforgiving. Able to do to her whatever he pleased whenever he pleased. It was all about his predominance over her, over the one being powerful enough to take on any demon.It empowered him, made him superior. With her death he was truly immortalized.  
  
Standing, Darla approached her childe "Oh, my boy. my darling boy." She opened her arms and walked to him as the slayers blood pored from her like never-ending seas of crimson water. Darla smiled at him "Oh, precious." Darla was truly at a loss of words. But she did not want words. She wanted him. Wanted his hard body his hard penis that stood erect from his body begging for her. Tugging his body to the floor they bathed in the slayers blood. Continued their crazed love making in front of the dying slayer, licking her blood tasting the red aphrodisiac that spilt from the slayer's rist and pooled about them. They did so until she died, then on the final night of the trip, Darla brought Angelus one young nun whom they feasted upon greedily.  
  
When they finally stepped foot off board a new game had begun, Angelus finally knew what he wanted. And he knew how to get it. And he also knew that somewhere on this planet, at this very moment another slayer who had been waiting had finally been awakened and she lived training for the day when he'd meet her and rip her very soul from right beneath her nose. 


	2. The past has it’s furies…

Title: The past has it's furies.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the original characters are mine.  
  
Rating: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.hehehe(goofy laugh)  
  
Feedback: Much appreciated. ever heard the more the merrier? Well it's true!  
  
Summary: This is a little longer then the other one. I'd really appreciate some feedback so I'd know if it is liked or not. During this Angelus is saved by the three muses in "Offspring" and he is forced to do them a favor. This is also about how and what the tattoo on his back means.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
December 21, 1799  
  
Paris, France  
  
In the distance he heard a scream. It was Darla, she was calling out to him. Angelus whirled around, he hadn't noticed the battle had turned sour on them. There were only five vampires left (including him and Darla) and the priests where taking over. He saw Darla, she pointed at something off to his right but by the time he turned around it was too late. He felt something hit him hard on the head. He fell and blacked out.  
  
When he opened his eyes, there was smoke all around him. Fire blazed, and singed his clothes. His long hair burned and his feet were numb, he tried to get up but couldn't. He raised his head looking around the burning rubble that had fallen over him. Darla was standing in the distance watching him, her expression revealing nothing. She simply stared. He called out to her; she did not budge. Then raising a bloodied hand to her lips she kissed it, then bent over and blew it to him. Turning she ran out. Leaving him there to die. Angelus smiled thinking of all the things he would do to her when he'd survived this. He blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
December 22  
  
When Angelus opened his eyes, he was sprawled naked on a wide bed. The bed was made of white satin and yellow lace. It was bright and cheerful. Darla would have loved it. For a Brief second Angelus wondered what had happened until his memory kicked into gear and smacked him in the face.  
  
Angelus growled, he would teach Darla a lesson or two when he found her. Running off and leaving him to die like that.But then again, he would have done the same too. Angelus looked down at his body, and saw he was severely burned, if he had been human he would be dead. His skin was burned to a crisp. Literally. He was black like burnt bread and his skin was cracking and sore. He didn't dare move instead he said "Uh? Hello? Mister crispy is alive and thirsty!". He waited a couple of seconds then, before he actually saw anything he smelt it.  
  
A sweet smell, an innocent and intoxicating smell. but behind the beautiful façade Angelus knew that whatever was giving off this sent was far from sweet or innocent. His demon instinct new too much about outter appearances. What you see or smell is not necessarily what you get.  
  
Three girls came out from the shadows. They were all wearing white gowns, very simple gowns. It looked like they were wearing white cloth that stuck to their bodies like a second skin. Angelus looked each one up and down. They were beautiful creatures. And as they approached him, it seemed like they floated forward instead of walking. As if one by one they faded from one spot to another instead of actually moving their limbs for a bumpy transition.  
  
Angelus could feel his nether-regions, despite their torched and pained state, begin to tingle in to a fully awake state. "Hello girls." he said politely "What CAN I DO YOU for?" The girls all smiled and laughed, hidding their mouths with a hand.  
  
"And he offers." they said unanimously. Angelus frowned. They were waiting for him to offer to do them? That was weird. Well, he wasn't complaining but it was definitely not normal.  
  
"Angelus. We can save you." Angelus stared at them perplexed. "Save me? Girls as you can see, I am already saved. I just need time to heal. I don't need to be saved." The girls laughed together, their movements and words synchronized "Oh but you are young and naïve.." Angelus continued to stare. He nowhere near young or naïve, they knew that! They weren't human, they knew what he was. He could see it in their eyes. He said nothing.  
  
" You will heal, but you will be hideous. Your skin, will never be the same. Your body will remain deformed, simply holding the shadow of the beauty it once possessed.Can you live like that?" Angelus was speechless, as he watched them approach him. What was he supposed to say. He knew the answer to the question but did not want to admit it. He remained quiet. The girls, on the other hand, continued "We can help you!"  
  
Angelus watched them, he looked at his skin, it was black as tar. They were probably right, he wouldn't be able to fully regenerate, no matter he was a vampire. Nodding he looked away "You can help me?" The girls had reached the foot of the bed. They smiled and nodded "You can make me as good as new?" Once again they nodded. Angelus looked away and sat up, his movements made his charred skin crack open, and he almost howled in pain. But that did not bother him. He had more important things in mind.  
  
"What is the catch?" he asked.  
  
The girls smiled " A catch, a catch. There is always a catch." Angelus rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah. Stop with the mystery I have no time. Well actually I do but that's besides the point. Just tell me what it is."  
  
The girls looked at each other "You must kill Bekjoloze." Angelus watched them "I take it you don't like this Bekjoloze."  
  
The girls, looked down and turning their heads sideways, as if to hide their faces they whispered together, in soft voices " The past has it's furies. The present has it's pains, the future is for it's holder's pleasure." . Though the girls continence remained perfect. Their fragile features relaxed and somewhat blank Angelus could smell the rage that ran through their veins. The strong, heavy sent that shuddered around them.  
  
He chuckled "Why don't you do it yourselves." looking them up and down, for the second time, he added "I'm pretty sure you three are quite capable on your own.". The girls placed their light eyes on him, and they looked almost hypnotizing, he looked away just I case they were. "A spell, a spell, a spell. protects the demon. A spell that keeps safe from us. We cannot touch him. You can." Before Angelus could say anything more the girls stood up and formed a semicircle in front of him.  
  
He watched them as they glided apart and placed their open palms to the sides of their faces facing outwards. Unanimously they began invoking, their voices low and haunting as it echoed and bounced off the pale yellow walls. All he heard was "Fluctuat nec merfitor" before the girls started speaking in tongues. He stiffened thinking they were cursing him. Soon, as his body began to tingle, he realized they weren't. His opened wounds began to close his skin began to lighten, until it was no longer burnt to a crisp, just simply burnt brown.  
  
They stopped then and their heads which had been tilted back fell forward with a jolt. Looking up together they chimed "What has been given, can be taken away. Do as you are asked we will finish the job. Linger any longer we will take everything away.Everything!"  
  
Angelus didn't like to be threatened. In fact he hated it, but right at that precise moment, his mind told him it would be wise, for his benefit, to comply. Standing up he accepted their 'offer' and responded "As soon as you give me me clothes, you can consider it done."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
December 23  
  
The three girls had told him where to go to find Bekjoloze, they had also told him that he was a very powerful demon. But they also told him that, being the species of demon he was, he was completely powerless under a full moon. Therefore, the only thing Angelus had to really worry about would be getting him outside. The girls would be able to see him to a crystal ball (naturally, when Angelus heard the cliched mention of a crystal ball he could not resist rolling his eyes ). They'd conjure up a portal to hell and he'd just have to push him in and finito. He'll be done with it. Simple.  
  
Angelus was now in a demon bar, sitting silently as his eyes moved over the diabolic crowd. He was looking for a short innocent child who was, in fact, neither short nor innocent. He was huge, ugly and evil being who fed both human and demon life energy. Something that paid about being a vampire was that he did not have life energy. Oh, yeah he had energy but it was far from being alive.  
  
As his vampiric senses meandered about the bar he felt a very familiar presence about him. Smiling he looked down, then laughed out loud shaking his head. She was right behind him, lingering there just above him so close so that he could feel her body heat. She was warm, she had just fed.  
  
Angelus turned around smiling at her. "Darla.What a pleasant surprise." Darla looked him up and down then in her usual silk voice she spoke "Oh, my darling boy. Look at you. Such a mess." She placed a white hand on his burnt cheek, then dragged it away. Her eyelids lowered "It was almost certain death. You escaped."  
  
"No thanks to you!" Angelus huffed. Darla laughed "Angelus.Stop being a baby! It's not like you wouldn't have done the very same thing!" Angelus pouted slightly "I'm not saying that I wouldn't have. But that doesn't mean you are getting away with it Scott-free!" Darla laughed seductively "I wouldn't dream of it!" Then really looking at him seriously she asked, "How did you heal so fast! You should be scared for life.You should be dead."  
  
Taking her arm and heading back to the room they had previously rented, Angelus filled her in on the new events that had come from their previous 'bloodscapades'. Upon their arrival in the rooms and Darla understanding that Angelus would eventually get his looks back, she lost all interest in his well being and started to undress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darla lay limply on top of him, her head rested on his chest; Angelus had his hand on her lower back playing distractedly with the wound he had clawed there. Without moving Darla asked "Precious, have you ever read the Book Of Kells?" Angelus shrugged "Just passage, my father had given. " Then thinking about what she had just asked, he questioned "Why are we bloody well talking about this?" Darla laughed sweetly then, shooting her head up she looked at him in the eyes she asked in her most silky voice "I have." Angelus rolled his eyes. "Oh.Stop you are turning me on..." he muttered sarcastically. Darla smiled and looked away, he wondered what she was smiling at. He had expected her to be pissed.  
  
Darla stretched over him, rubbing herself on him, Angelus growled. She giggled then straddling him she whispered "I'd love that book.So beautiful. The pictures." Taking hold of her waist he asked "Really? " His nether region had grown hard again and it strained forward in slight jolts waiting for Darla to let him enter. She refused, and though slightly tortured Angelus was enjoying it. Darla did not answer, instead she put her hands between her legs, and dipping a finger in the wetness there she rubbed it on the tip of Angelus' penis. He moaned and this time bucked up, intending to penetrate. She raised her hips, not allowing him the pleasure yet. "Beautiful peace of art. Full of bright pictures and false hope." Angelus let go her waist and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them hard enough to make them bruise, he did not answer. Darla continued "What parts of the books did you read?"; she moaned at the intensity of his action. Caressing his chest she whispered "Actually I don't care what part of the book you read. I have the book. " That caught his attention, what had she been up to in the one day of his absence. Angelus looked at her opening his mouth to tell her just how much he was not going back to Ireland to get a bloody religious book; but before he could speak she pushed down, her hand guiding him into her. He roared, his conscious self fading into a frenzy of bucking, roaring and biting.  
  
After several hours of sexcapades, Darla rolled off him, she smiled caressing his face. "Precious." Angelus didn't answer. He closed his eyes, falling into a well needed and deep sleep. When he woke up, he found himself locked in her arms, her hands spread on his back "Would you like to see it?" She ran her hand down his sore, scratched chest then continued "It's quite interesting, you'd like it." Angelus' head shot up and he stared at her as if she had gone crazy.  
  
Darla shrugged, got up and brought it to him anyway. Angelus tried to look anywhere but at the book, his eyes moving away, looking at the wood door,the ceiling, the window. He did not want to be reminded of his human years through a damn book. But then he saw it, he placed a large hand on Darla's small one. And stared down at the picture. Then he began speaking. Something his father had told him, that he had forgotten he even knew " the lion, symbol of royal dignity.the fusion of two natures.Not only is it used to symbolize the grandness, the greatness of Christ. But also used to paint the Devil. the solitary hermit. to symbolize watchfulness and fortitude." Looking in to Darla's eyes, with his hand on the picture of the lion he said "it suggests primordial chaos.fearsome and terrifying powers of nature.The evil and chaotic forces in the world.". Angelus laughed almost hysterically for awhile "He threatened me with this.Said if I was not careful I would fall from the back of the lion and become the evil that it may also represent."  
  
"I want it."  
  
Darla looked at him curiously then dismissed it, deciding that she didn't feel like going there right know. She did not feel like dealing with his 'I want it.' or 'I want her' she wrapped her body around him. Feeling him growing hard she asked "So how was your latest near death experience!' Angelus slapped her hard enough to make her lip slit and her nosebleed. Then grabbing her by the neck, he used a sharp nail to slash a deep cut in her stomach saying "Don't think I have forgotten about that"  
  
He morphed out, staring at her with furious eyes. Darla smiled. The games were on, the pain was on. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
December 24  
  
Angelus and Darla were walking towards the bar, looking for the small child that the girls had told Angelus about. Darla was with him this time hanging on his arm, they looked like a perfectly normal human couple. With Darla batting her eyes as she looked up at him, her cheeks pink and her lips red while her blond hair was tied up in a bun, a few strands loose and falling down over her the back of her neck.  
  
They walked into the bar, then sitting at a table they proceeded to wait. It didn't take long this time. Soon enough a young boy, who looked not older then 10 walked into the bar. His big bleu eyes wide, his small mouth squeezed tight as his long blonde hair fell in ringlets about his face. Darla smiled, Angelus grabbed her hand licking his lips, his voiced hushed in a private sentence to Darla "Fronti nulla fides.". Darla laughed her angelic voice echoing through the bar as she spoke "Latin.No reliance can be place on appearance...how true."running her hand over his burnt features she spoke again "how true.". Angelus caught some malicious glances pass her way, looks filled with desire and need. She was his though, and no body else. He made sure to let them see that through his every stare.  
  
But Darla had caught somebody else's eye. The child. His bleu eyes were locked on her, taking her in as if eating her. Darla smiled at him and waved. Angelus looked at her, jealousy and anger etched on his face. The child approached them, then paying absolutely no attention to Angelus, he took Darla by the hand. Angelus saw her flinch, the child was definitely not holding back on his grip.  
  
Getting up and wasting no time he charged forward, Angelus grabbed the child by the neck. Using the element of surprise and his vampire strenght and momentum he through the child up and into chairs and tables. Demons fell to the floor, tumbling out of their seats. There were some curses and a few bad looks, but mostly there were cheers. To demons a fight was the best form of entertainment.  
  
The boy was up before, Angelus could even see him make full contact with the floor. The child did not speak or make any effort to approach him. He simply stood and stared, then his eyes started gleaming red. Before Angelus could react, a jolt of dark energy zapped through him, sending him flying back and, after bouncing of the bar that was at least ten feet behind him, he fell face first into the floor. He groaned. Getting the demon outside was going to be more of a problem then he thought.  
  
He clambered back to his feet. The child still feet away from him, to far for him to reach before getting zapped again. But he did not have to worry. Darla charged, and blind sighted him. Attacking him by surprise once more and making him stumble a few feet back. As the child was trying to recover from the fall he punched upwards, connecting with Darla's jaw. With his vampiric hearing, Angelus heard the crack that followed the contact. Darla fell back, blood spilling from her closed mouth. Angelus did not waist time.  
  
He rushed forward sending a combo of kicks and punches that did absolutely no harm to the demon. Angelus did not care, all he wanted was to get the demon out. Darla was getting to her feet. Staring at him and the child. Angelus could barely defend himself. The demon was fast and strong. Even in this miniature body that the demon used he was still able enough to beat Angelus.Possibly even kill him.  
  
Darla had taken several steps back, she began looking around the bar, as if searching for something. Angelus had lived with her for 72 years. He was well capable to tell when she was up to something. He made no comment. Leaving her to do her bidding, he concentrated on deflecting the blows that the child rained up on him. His bones aching painfully with every intercepted onslaught.  
  
Angelus heard loud banging explode in front him, there were loud cries of rage echoing from within the bar, and weeping yelps of fear seeping in from the outside humans. Angelus wanted to look up at what Darla was doing, but he didn't dare. A moment's distraction could kill him. None the less the child was winning.  
  
Pushing Angelus back further and further. Suddenly the child grew, he changed from being short and child looking to tall, green and scary. The transformation took place with a whole lot of bone cracking and ligament ripping sounds. All of which was music to Angelus' ear.  
  
The pleasure was short lived. The demon punched him and sent him flying. He fell on his back, giving him a chance to look up as a thundering explosion filled his ears. He saw what Darla had done. She had somehow managed to use liquor and some form of fire to ignite and blow a whole through the ceiling. Angelus didn't need to take the demon to the moonlight, Darla had brought the moonlight to them.  
  
The demon was stunned at the sound for a second. His body halting in movement. Angelus saw his chance, he propelled forward. Using enough force to send the demon flying back into the moonlight. Then he silent as the demon fell to his knees, screams of pain filling Angelus' ears, his body tensed. Desire pounding through him. The smell of pain, the wonderful smell of pain.  
  
A portal opened beneath the demon, the three girls had cast there spell like they had promised, the demon fell in.Never to be heard of again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~  
  
December 25 Christmas (obviously)  
  
Angelus stood as he watched the girls walk a slow circle around him as they muttered and whispered their healing spell about him. Angelus felt his skin tingle, actually felt it change from dark and rough to pale and smooth. He was back to normal again.  
  
After the spell was cast the girls continued to walk a circle around him "We saw you with her. With Darla. How she likes inside." Angelus did not answer.He wanted something else from them. They knew he wanted it. They wanted it too.  
  
The girls stopped their circling and began walking to him. He wanted them. Darla was nowhere around. What she didn't know couldn't hurt him. He was going to go for it. But something else he wanted crossed his mind. The picture. The Lion. The griffin. he wanted it. But how could he-  
  
The girls laughed as they ran their hands on his skin, they repeated what they had said to him before "The past has it's furies. The present has it's pains, the future is for it's holder's pleasure." Angelus did not fully understand what they meant, until the girl standing behind him raised her hand and he saw a tattoo there. A tattoo of the flying lion griffin holding the letter "A". Angelus smiled, he knew it was real.  
  
Without a second thought, and knowing what the girls wanted Angelus pulled each one down about him. Stripping them bare, leaving them wide for the taking. It was a wild night.  
  
When he finally got into Darla's the rented room, she smelt them on him. In her jealous fury, she ripped at his clothes, and scratched his renewed skin. Bruising him and beating him. But when he had enough he brought it to an end. Sending, his own showers of blows onto Darla. Before the dove into a long night and day of rampant love making Darla saw the new tattoo his back, carressing it she said "Ironic-and sort of fitting-isn't it. That you should be announced on the birth of Christ."  
  
Angelus did not listen. he really couldn't hear. He just wanted to smell pain that he knew Darla would feel. 


	3. Ad vivum

Title: Ad vivum  
  
Disclaimer: None of the original characters are mine. The slayer is though  
  
Rating: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Feedback: I'd really appreciate feedback for this one! I'm trying something new and I'd like to know what you guys think. PLEASE & THANK YOU! (I said thanx already so you have to review (  
  
Summary: Only Angelus is actually in this one. For once in his life Angelus is merciful. Well actually, it all depends on your definition of mercy.  
  
PS. I'm sorry for any stupid mistakes. Please understand that I was up from 1 AM to 5:30 AM writing this. Have mercy! PLEASE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind sent a black shill down Angelus' spine. It was cold, but not colder then he was, for a second, as he watched the slayer in the rain. He wondered how she could bare it. How she could bare the frigid rainwater that trickled down her bare skin. But in the end, he knew it really, and simply did not matter. In the end, she would die.  
  
He kept his distance, as he watched her from behind the branches of the rich forest trees. He felt his body, livelier then ever. Constantly craving the insatiable need for blood. He felt it as if it were gurgling in his lungs. Smelt it in his nose, felt it in his throat and it overcame him with so much power that he thought he would drown in it. His limbs began to shake. he needed to feast.  
  
The slayer remained in the woods, washing the blood of her paled skin. She was a peculiar one this slayer. She lived among the dead, surrounded herself with every type of demon possible as if to convince herself that she was one of them. As if to make herself believe that she actually belonged to the dark. But this was far from true; she belonged to the dark as much as he, Angelus, belonged to the light. Yet she did not belong to the light. She could not belong to the light. She was truly out of place. In a world of black and white, she was colored gray.  
  
Angelus licked his lips. Thinking of the fine taste, her blood would rumble through his veins. How beautifully and easily his teeth could sink into the lustful streets of violet blood that ran through her like a thousand children playing in water. His whole body reacted. Jolts of need and excitement screaming through his every tendon. But he held himself back. He wanted to decide what he was going to do. Wanted to plan it out carefully, like he always did, to get the best out of his prey's suffering.  
  
This slayer was different than any other slayer that he had met or that he had even come to hear of. She had a desperate need to fit in, like every other slayer, but her need was more desperate. Her need was more. 'Biting'. It was more demanding. Unlike other slayers who had come to be excepted by family or friends. This slayer did not. She had never had friends, and the little family she had cared not about her. She had always been alone and now, in her slayer days. She remained that way; desperately searching for acceptation in every demon she crossed. Impetuously demanding similarities between herself and the demons she hunted.  
  
Yet what made her and her demon's alike, was always what kept them apart. In the world of the living, it was what made her so special and yet kept the tears flowing. It was what kept life going. It was death. She looked for death, as surely as she breathed. She wanted it as surely as he wanted her blood.  
  
So as he watched the raging rainwater fall over her and wash any trace of blood of her pale skin. As he watched her long blond hair begin to mat and cover her head, shoulders and back; he made his decision.  
  
Breathing in the humid and wet air, watching her naked body shimmer wetly, he understood why she had made it her calling to savagely seek him out and destroy him. He had done her no personal harm, had not even occupied himself with her existence. But she searched him out anyway; previously he did not get it, but know the answer stood before him, like an eager bride on her wedding day. He nodded and stepped out of the shadows drenched in rain, wondering for a brief moment if she knew what he knew. He doubted she did, that would the vile beauty.  
  
She did not turn around, in the midst of all the muttering rain her slightly enhanced hearing did not pick up his movements. He grinned maliciously as his eyes ran over her naked, voluptuous body and two words came to his mind; two words which he spoke with such care, such seeming compassion that it could have fooled even Darla.  
  
"Ad vivum."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She heard something this time, though the words were not clear they were enough to make her whirl around. In one swift movement she bent down, picked up a stake which she had previously allowed to splatter into the muddied ground, then stood at her full height. Her bare breasts sticking out in pride. When she saw who faced her she blinked in shock. She had not been expecting him.  
  
Her eyes became wide, licking her lips she spat: "YOU!" Angelus simply laughed: "Yes, ME! What of it?!" Her mouth worked as if she had something to say; yet nothing came out "Whom exactly were you expecting? The Angel Gabriel?" he continued, she said nothing "You know, slayer, you have been a royal pain in my ass for quite awhile know. Congratulations! But I can't help but be a curious kitty. What, EXACTLY, have I done to you to piss you off?"  
  
The slayer's eyes narrowed, her pupils contracting, her mouth pulling back in an ugly, contorted sneer. Angelus half expected her to morph into vampiric features right there, nothing of the sort happened. Instead she answered "You two are evil! You and that bitch of yours! You don't deserve to live!" Angelus burst out laughing: "I'm not going to argue with that! But let me correct it for you. It's not that we don't deserve to live. It's just that we'd much rather stay undead! Being able to live of the living is just so much more fun!"  
  
The slayer's eyes became alive with fire "You immoral beast!" Angelus squinted and leaned forward, putting his right hand behind his right ear mockingly as if to say 'What did you just say?' He said, "Did you just call me an immortal beast?" Angelus looked at himself as if examining his skin "What am I THAT see-through?"  
  
The slayer crinkled up her nose, Angelus breathed in the smell of the rain. Running his hand through his wet hair, he stared at the stake in her hand "Are you going to use that?" He asked, the slayer nodded "Just as soon as you make your move, I'll make mine."  
  
Angelus smiled "Aaaahhhhh! Well that's a relief. Cause I don't think I want to fight you." The slayer's eyebrows shot up, shock clear on her face. Disbelief soon crawled in. "Yeah! You ARE joking. Right?" Angelus laughed "No actually I'm not." The slayer was obviously still confused, and Angelus could see a secret emotion fill her features. He smiled at her and murmured well beneath his breath "Ad vivum!" She scowled, she did not hear what he had said "What did you just say!!"  
  
"All in good time Darlin'. All'n' good time. First I have a story to tell you!"  
  
The slayer looked at him, her frown still taking over her face. Angelus walked to her and gently passed his hand over her crinkled forehead saying, "Don't do that. You humans wrinkle easily. Last thing I want you to do, is make yourself old before your time!" The slayer was speechless. She could not believe what was happening. Seeing his opportunity he took the stake from her hand and threw it far back over her shoulder.  
  
He looked at her and whispered in a honeyed voice: "Now, hunny bunny, for that story! It's really short so listen up Ok!" Clearing his throat he walked away from her slightly  
  
"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a prosperous family who lived within a prosperous city. But one day, this prosperous city was beaten by a plague. Many died. So many died, and as the plentiful city died so did the family. They lessened and lessened until all that remained was a husband and wife. The last survivors."  
  
Stopping he looked at her questioned innocently "Does this sound familiar to you?" When the slayer did not answer but instead got paler then she already was in the face, Angelus continued:  
  
"Anyway, so this father, over years and years of politely 'making love' to his wife, decided he wanted a little more spunk in his sex life.So one night, while his stupid oblivious wife slept he crawled out and went looking for some 'slapdash' fun. And boy did he find it! A lovely blond lady, with beautiful gray eyes, lusciously curved body.Looking much like you actually." Angelus added quite frankly.  
  
He was enjoying himself; he could see the pain already obvious in the slayer's eyes. She could see them water, and could see the obvious restraint she tried to hold on them, by her tense body. Her voice was hoarse and just above a whisper "Ho-" she stuttered "How d-do you know these things?"  
  
Angelus grimaced "Magicians don't give away their secrets Little Girl. You know that!' The slayer shook her head vigorously "Bu-". Angelus shook a finger at her "Ah, Ah you are interrupting!" Much to his utter disbelief and mad glory she actually apologized. It was beneath her breath, but it was there. He laughed; restraining it before it got hysterical and continued.  
  
"Upon major fuckings of this beautifully whore you were, not so miraculously might I add, born! And given that your mother was, and I apologize for repeating myself, a Whore" he dragged the word out, as if it were stuck to his tongue and could not make it release him "You were a nobody. While your mother was alive, your father did not mention you to anybody, but as your mother was, and I apologize once more, A WHORE, she ended up dying of some HORRID disease!" While he had spoke he had stress the syllable 'horr' in 'horrid' to make the word sound like 'whore-id'.  
  
He had been watching the slayer and she was truly in pain, the smell soaked her and he could almost swear that the sent dripped of her with the rain and sank into the very floor. He was smiling. She was not.  
  
"When she died. Being the utterly moral man that your father was. He took you in and took care of you. If throwing you in the nearest barn house can be considered taking care. From then on you were given enough education to fit a sewer rat."  
  
Angelus watched the slayer, pain and anguish cascaded down her now; as her face looked at the ground. She was ashamed of her past, pained by her past. He knew it, she knew it. But the present was even much more fun. So he decided to cut the rest shorter the previously planned.  
  
" Your stepmother loved you, as her kids loved you. the same way your fathers loved you. They loved you as fire loves water, which is" he couldn't help but rub it in "in case you didn't know. Not at all!"  
  
The slayer flinched; all of it was true. All of it. The slayer knew what was coming next; she wanted to plead for him to be quiet. She wanted to threaten him, 'be quiet or else' but though her limbs were powerful her heart was weak. Her heart was fading.  
  
Angelus continued "None of them accepted you. So you decided to try something new." With a wicked grin Angelus approached her again. Looking at her closed eyes and and her tight mouth, he grabbed one of her breasts. Feeling her body stiffen in plain desire. He let his other hand slip to her virgina. Slipping three fingers inside her, feeling her wetness cover them he whispered in her ear "You decided to follow in your mother's footsteps. Decided to become a WHORE" once more articulating the words with so much care and precision, drawing it out so it never ended. "But even they, the lowest of the low, would not accept you. You were the daughter of a middle class and a whore! A bastard child! No mercy for you! Not ever!"  
  
All the while he continued to massage her breast and stroke her inside, making a gasp escape her lips at the same time, in the rain, a single teardrop fell from her an eye. She loved the pleasure and cursed herself for it "A whore now." he continued, another silent tear dropped.  
  
Pulling back he continued "But that was not all. You were finally saved. A man came to you and told you what you were. What you had become, he snatched you from your world of abominable world and into another. You thought you had found your release, but soon discovered you had not."  
  
The slayer was still close to him, now pressing her body against his freely. He said, "You were reborn to a world in which the only beings you felt close to, you had to kill." The tears freely flowed down her cheeks now. She made no sound. And in the cackling, mocking rain, Angelus did not care. He only cared that he had got her. That she was pressing her body against his; she had placed her head against his chest, right above his unbeating lust-filled heart. The poor girl had surrendered to him before they even met. He knew it, she did not. But in the end that did not matter.  
  
He removed his hand from her breast just long enough to pat her hair. The he returned it there. Continuing his slow massaging, for the first time in his vampire years, making sure not to cause pain. "Every single demon you have ever killed, you have loved. You have loved them because you have never had anything else. You have never had anybody, or anything that would devote their time and attention to you and to you alone. And these demons spent night after night, thinking of you. Thinking of your precious blood. Thinking of the many ways to make you bleed. In there own demonic way. In OUR own demonic way, we love you. And you love the hell out of us for it. Don't you?!" With his last words, he rammed his finger into her, making her drop her knees slightly so she could feel the full pressure of his hand on her clit and inside her. But when she did not answer Angelus slammed his fingers into her again repeating the question, she cried out in pleasure while she screamed the answer "Yessssssssss! Yes!"  
  
"But that's far from the end. There is guilt inside you. Guilt in the thought that you feel such love for inhuman beasts. For, as you put it, immoral beasts such as myself. And you don't want to fit into our world. You want to fit in with the humans don't you?" The slayer nodded as she rocked herself on his fingers. Angelus nodded in return running his hand up and down her buttocks, grabbing them firmly, raising them and watching them fall and jiggle as they did so. He was terribly hard, but at the sight of the way her flesh moved combined with her hard, bared nipples rubbing against his chest, it was almost unbearable. "You know that will never happen. When you were 'normal' they did not accept you. And know that you bring the one thing that every human abhors, now that you bring death, even though it is for The Great ManKind, you know they will never accept you for who you are. So you began searching for release. Release to the one place that everyone is accepted. That no one is considered different. And you knew that I could take you there. Didn't you?"  
  
Again he rammed his fingers into her, she did not nod. And when he rammed his fingers into her again, demanding a response she screamed "I- I.Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh! Yes, I knew. I knew!"  
  
Angelus pulled back from her despite her desperate cry of protestation, smoothing her hair back and wiping the tears from her eyes he asked, "Do you know now what you want from me?" The slayer's eyes moved back and forth. He could almost see the wheels in her head turning. Finally, she nodded and looked him in the eye "Yes" she said, "I want you to kill me."  
  
Angelus laughed out clapping his hands he beamed "Bravo! Bravo." Then looking down and looking back up into her misty gray eyes he approached her and leaned close to her neck, he opened his mouth as if to bite her. But instead she felt his tongue lick her vein as he kissed her neck. Then pulling back he said "Ad vivum". This time she heard him perfectly. Her face was horror filled.  
  
She felt her insides tighten for her need . her need - her need to die! - And there he was, Angelus. The great scourge of Europe turning his back and walking away. The Latin words sank into her mind almost smothering her.  
  
As Angelus walked away he hollered at her "Sometimes the best punishment is not death. But life!" With that he continued his fast pace as he walked away from her. She was too shocked and profoundly shocked to move. So she just stood there as Angelus walked away his maniacal laughter following and echoing in the trees mocking her.  
  
"Ad vivum! Advivum! Advivum! Advivum!" It seemed to say. Closing her eyes and sinking to the floor, she began rocking back and forth to the chant that seemed to surround her as the meaning of the Latin words thundered in her head:  
  
"To the life!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angelus walked into his and Darla's newly acquired apartment. The bodies of its previous owners were still lying fresh and bloodied on the floor. Angelus was horny. That slayer would have been a good fuck. But it was too late for that. She would surely try to kill him if she saw him again. The sight of him would probably knock some sense into her. He did not want that he wanted her to return as mad as a hatter.  
  
So he entered the bedroom of the old house, where he knew he would find Darla. She was asleep, dried blood dripping down the corner of her mouth. Without hesitation, he undressed, walked to her and straddled her, his naked penis only inches from her mouth. Before she could wake he slid his fingers into her mouth, opened it wide and thrust himself inside her.  
  
She gagged then her many years of prostitution kicking in, she grabbed his waist as he bucked furiously into her. His balls hitting her chin and causing him slight pain which her adored. Her mouth began to bruise; he could see he bleu black marks. The as her reached his peak and bucked even harder, her lips began to split and bleed. But he did not care. He bucked and bucked and bucked 'til his dead cum spilled into her mouth. The without looking at her. He lay beside her closed his eyes and whispered "Ad vivum".  
  
He slept.  
  
Darla stared at him for awhile, then licking her bloodied and battered lips; she kissed his tattooed back. Before encircling her arms around him and drifting off.  
  
Her lips would be healed by when they wake up anyway. 


	4. Rocking the boat

Title: Rocking the boat  
  
Disclaimer: Darla and Angelus are not mine... Captain Lasher is all mine...  
  
Rating: a baby Rrrrrrrrrrr because there is no actual graphical sex which I usually include. I don't know I just didn't feel up to writing the scene, so if I did it would'a sucked!   
  
Feedback: love it!  
  
Summary: Darla takes Angelus on a treasure hunt. They are playing pirates!! But unknown to Darla, Angelus develops an obsession with another demon...  
  
Ps I'm not good at distances etc, so if I got the distance/speeds/lengths of time wrong, keep in mind that I'm an idiot! Luv-y'all!  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue:  
  
August 28 1830  
  
Jiddah, Saudi Arabia  
  
Angelus wanted to go on a joyride on a ship. It had been awhile since they had been on a ship. A long time since Angelus had got to play pirate. So when he discovered that there was a vampire pirate ship in town, he was more then happy to jump on board and go for the ride.   
  
Darla had muttered on and on about the idea. Angelus did not fully understand why. She knew the Captain of the ship, some vampire known by the name Lasher. Angelus didn't know where he got the name from and every time he brought it up to Darla she would mumble something under her breath, curse at him then turn around and storm off. It was all very curious, but Angelus had his mind set. He was going to be a bloody pirate whether Darla liked it or not; whether she came or not! He was almost certain she wouldn't come, and when she did he was surprised.   
  
When they had arrived on board, Darla asked to see the Captain of the ship. Angelus had not, in the least bit, been prepared for what he saw. Once he set eyes on the captain, he understood what had riled Darla up. What had made her so angry every time he mentioned the trip.  
  
Captain Lasher stepped out of the cabin doors, and stood before Angelus' very eyes. This Captain was not the man Angelus had expected... In fact, the captain was not a man at all...   
  
The Captain stopped a few feet away from where Angelus and Darla stood; after looking Angelus up and down, Lasher turned, gazing at Darla. The white flash of the Captain's teeth caught Angelus' eye as Lasher grinned at Darla and jeered: "Welcome, Darla, aboard The Crow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
August 2   
  
The Red Sea  
  
Angelus looked around the ship silently, searching for Darla. She was nowhere in sight. Since they had boarded, she had stuck to him like glue, determined to keep him away from the Captain. This was his first time; for the week that they had been onboard The Crow, that Angelus had been able to go anywhere without her supervision. The only reason being, he managed to slip off while she was sleeping.   
  
Lasher stood on the railing of her ship, her waist length, curly black hair blowing in the warm winds of the dark night sky. Unlike what was acceptable in the 19th century, she wore a man's clothing. Long light brown pants that were tucked into her dark brown leather boots. She was wearing a large shirt that whispered around her slim-curved shape, the shirt had long sleeves that were torn open from the elbow down to her hands, which the material covered. A peculiar silver-red belt circled her waist several times, before the end of it fell down to the side of her knee. Angelus stared on in mute amazement. He had never seen anything like her... Never! Darla had been right to be worried, had been right to keep an eye on him. This vampire was beyond amazing and she was the complete opposite of Darla.   
  
Angelus walked to her, she paid him no heed until he came and stood beside her. Turning easily despite the blowing winds and the occasional jolt, she looked down at him asking "Straying far from mum? What are you feeling ill?" Angelus stared then grinning he spoke " You know Darla... Jealous as ever...". Lasher laughed, throwing her head back, Angelus looked at her throat. Imagining himself sinking his fangs into it, he blinked snapping himself out of it before she looked down.   
  
"She wasn't always like that..." was all the Captain replied as she jumped down off the railing... Angelus looked at her "Really? She could have fooled me..." Lasher laughed again, "Yeah... She can fool almost everyone." With that she turned around and began walking away; but then stopped and looking over her shoulder said, "There is a ship about 6 miles out... At the speed it's been going, we will have reached it by tomorrow evening. It's not a friend of ours... tell her to ready her pretty ass for a gruesome fight, we are boarding!  
  
As he watched her walk away, her hips and hair swaying left to right; Angelus could feel a new obsession coming on...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
August 3   
  
Atlantic Ocean  
  
Angelus and Darla had been locked together in frenzied lovemaking when, a loud crash sounded making Darla pause her rocking above Angelus. She listened for a moment then "There is something going on out there... Should we stop and go check it out." Grabbing hold of her waist Angelus bucked up hard, in reaction Darla rolled her head back. With her eyes shut, her loose hair flowing down her back and her breasts pushed forward, a hoarse moan escaped her lips. Looking back down at him she muttered "I guess not..."  
  
Darla grasped Angelus' shoulder intent on continuing her wild rocking when they were interrupted by another loud crash. Only this time it was even closer. Darla jumped up slightly in shock, causing Angelus to grit his teeth and grasp her buttocks harshly.   
  
The door flung open in front of them, Lasher had kicked in their door. Darla jumped up, outrage scribbled on her vampiric feature. She started "How dare y-" before she could finish; Lasher simply put her hand up and said "Save it! We are boarding a ship... A human ship. I figured maybe you would like to go on the ride. Considering it's why you boarded my The Crow." At that she morphed turned and ran. She was obviously going to have some fun on her own.   
  
Without thinking, Angelus pushed Darla off of him with unnecessary force. She flew a couple of paces behind, then landed on her back. He got up and kneeled beside her, sticking his finger into her and stroking upwards he said "This is not over!". Turning he dressed hurriedly, grabbed a sword and left her sprawled with her arms and legs spread wide as she lay motionless on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The foreign ship was engulfed in complete mayhem... Its sailors ran left to right, right to left, seemingly, without any sense of direction at all. Some deep instinct seemed to tell them that they were prey and the thought had eaten them live. Angelus could smell that fear that hummed around the ship as easily a dog could rotting meat. He laughed.  
  
He prepared himself to board the ship when caught a glimpse of the Captain. She truly looked a wild creature. Her black curly mane tumbling around her now human features, her pink full lips drawn back in what seemed like a mocking sneer; her almond shaped ocean green eyes were filled with crazed bloodlust...   
  
Watching in amazement, Angelus saw how she had earned her name... 'Lasher'! What Angelus had previously thought was a silver-red belt was not a belt at all. It was a whip! Right at that moment Lasher pulled it back then, twirling it above her head she brought it down hard. It slashed through the shirt and skin of the sailor before her, blood splattered... Crimson droplets staining her shirt and cheeks.   
  
Angelus smiled as he felt his previous insatiate need grow in him again. He watched her longingly, then touching himself, somewhat unconsciously; he made up his mind. He would do it... And he would do it know. Gauging the distance from the edge of The Crow and the railing of the other ship, Angelus pounced forward. Landing in a crouch on both his feet, he rolled forward dodging a blade that was swiped forward aimed at his neck.   
  
  
  
Not even giving the man a second glance, Angelus unsheathed his sword and slashed backwards at his neck. He made brutal contact and heard a thump as the head fell and rolled on the deck. There were many other attacks led onto Angelus. He ignored them, blocking, punching, slicing and thrusting as he walked intently towards Lasher.   
  
Darla watched Angelus silently from the distance; hate bubbled in her like acid on skin. Clenching her fists and feeling her useless lungs tightened she felt her features change. Memories flashing in front of her eyes... Memories from her young years... Memories from when The Master was her only lover...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashback:  
  
Riyadh, Saudi Arabia  
  
January 1 1582  
  
8:30 PM  
  
Darla watched as the local street girl ran across the street, her body covered in layers and layers of cloth. The girl hated it, Darla hated her. The Master had developed an interest in her, leaving Darla more and more on her own... Leaving to watch the girl scrub the floors of the restaurant (if it could actually be called that).  
  
The Master had talked on and on about her, about how the men beat her; especially her father. About how beneath the covering of the secretive materials, lay a bruised mass. And how beneath that bruised mass, lay and extremely beautiful face and body.  
  
"She would surely die." The Master had told Darla "A strong fighter, but she is useless and human... She will surely die..." If it had been a brief obsession. Darla wouldn't have cared. But this girl had been entrancing enough for The Master, to make him stay over 8 years in the wretched country. She had liked the country for the first 3 years, but then he had developed the obsession and she'd hated it.  
  
She watched the girl in silence, and her vampiric features tingling at her face. Swallowing, she forced herself to turn around. Forced herself to storm off before she did something to anger The Master and get herself killed.   
  
January 3 1582  
  
3:11 AM  
  
The Master walked into the underground room and Darla knew before she saw the girl was him. He'd turned her. Darla was indoors, well away from the eyes of the villages; therefor she did not have to cover her hair or her skin. Brushing her loose blond hair she rose to meet The Master.   
  
He arrived in, the girl unconscious in his arms. Her bared battered head falling back so her long curly ivory hair hung loose over his arms. An arm stuck straight out in front of him and her legs dangled from over The Master's arm. Darla watched her, examined quickly and from a distance the girls open yet black eyes. They were a beautiful green, like the ocean. Even in death it almost seemed there were waves in them. As if she held all the oceans in her eyes, as if they burned they burned and steamed there. Darla sank into her eyes. They were beautiful. They were truly beautiful...The girl was amazingly beautiful. Darla could not explain.   
  
Darla hated her. She wanted this girl dead.  
  
The Master, apparently, did not. And Darla got a good beating for even mentioning it.   
  
Since the night she was made, Darla had always been The Master's favorite. He'd always turn to her for any need. Always in the end it had been 'Darla, come hear my beauty' it had always been 'Darla'. But after that day, The Master had always been shared... It was no longer just 'Darla, my beauty' it had also been 'Merriam, my she-devil'. It had seemed that Darla became his sex-machine and Merriam his errand girl. Darla had always done both. She liked doing both. Not anymore...  
  
Not ever again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wroclaw, Poland  
  
February 22 1610  
  
"Merriam, my devil-child, what a name you are making for yourself...What is it they are calling you know?" Merriam stood in front of The Master, with a beautiful pink dress on. Frills placed on any place they would fit happily and beautifully. Since her turning, Merriam had made it clear that she hated dresses, she hated wearing the concealing clothes of the Moslem religion and she hated the damn pink dresses The Master made her wear. Hell she hated any and all dresses period. She wore them in fear of The Master's wrath.  
  
Right now she stood in his view, silently clenching the pink, stiff and frilly fabric that made her skin itch and squeezed it in her hands. Darla watched her do this from the comfortable seat she had made out of The Master's lap. Envy once again eating her whole.   
  
"Merriam" The Master started, stroking Darla's freed hair as she sat on his lap "I've heard that you are excellent with that whip you hold in your hand..."Merriam was smiling at him "Yes, My Master... If I must say so myself, I AM excellent with it... The street demon's and the common people... they call me Lasher." The Master smiled looking at Darla he asked while patting her knee "But have you deserved that name?" touching Darla's waist as she sat on his lap "Can you beat my best?" Merriam laughed "There is but one way to find out...Isn't there My Master?"  
  
"Yes there is... but only one way...". And so it was. Darla was to battled Merriam, Darla with a sword and Merriam with her whip.  
  
It was a long hard battle. Darla swung the blade left to right slashing Merriam more then once across the body. But Merriam had not been bluffing when she said she was good. She through her whip up in the air, twirling it above her then bringing it down until Darla's clothes were nearly falling off. Darla did not do bad herself. She sliced at her, stabbing her and scrapping her.  
  
But until then, they had all been very careful, until Darla saw what she thought was an opening. Merriam had spread her left hand out to the side of her, while she drew her right hand back making her whip ready to strike. Darla did not hesitate, drawing her blade back she rushed forward.   
  
She didn't even see it coming.  
  
Merriam moved forward, way faster then Darla thought she was capable of. She punched Darla in the face, grabbing the blade from Darla's hand. Before Darla could stagger back from the blow, Merriam kicked her back making her stagger forward; before she could fall Merriam sent her whip after Darla. It winded around Darla's throat, Merriam tugged. Darla came scrabbling back to her. She fell onto Merriam's chest. Merriam placed the sword on Darla's throat. Merriam whispered "You're dead..."  
  
"Lasher, huh?" The Master questioned as he watched them... then grinning his rat face cracking into a horrid smile he said "Lasher it is..."  
  
Darla was humiliated... The Master was 'in love'... From that day forth Darla not only had to share The Master's smiles but also The Master's bed.  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darla watched Angelus stalk secretly towards Lasher; she hated anyone to touch him. She hated the thought that he would want to touch anyone but her. It wasn't love; no it was far from that...it was possession. It was selfishness, her beauty should be enough, and her body should be enough. Angelus was not satisfied... The Master had not been satisfied.   
  
Darla roared her anger. Angelus heard, his vampire hearing made sure of that; but Darla knew that he did not know it was her. He did not know that she was standing there watching him. And even if he did he wouldn't care, just as she wouldn't. It had never been love between them, they had never proclaimed to feel love for each other. It was all lust possession and sadism and masochism. That's all. But Darla couldn't help the feeling of betrayal that came over her.  
  
Licking her lips and preparing herself for the fight of her unlife, she moved forward. She hadn't taken two steps before she was ambushed by 3 sailormen from the other ship. Three soon turned to four, four to five, five to six... These sailors were obviously not the most moral men. They saw her pretty face, her pretty dress, they must have thought she was as innocent as she was pretty - either that or they were just plain stupid - whatever the reason Darla did not care. She unleashed her anger on them. Loosing sight of Angelus.  
  
Angelus soon reached his mark. Grabbing her by the wrist in which she held her infamous weapon, Angelus pulled her towards him. She whirled around she had morphed again. Her mouth was slightly open, her white teeth showing her yellow eyes gleaming. She stared back up at him. As Angelus looked into her eyes, she knew what he wanted she could see it in his eyes as plainly as he could see the bloodlust and deathlust in hers.  
  
Angelus was about to speak... he opened his mouth, words lingering at the tip of his tongue. There was no time. A loud bang sounded behind them, a shockwave rumbled and the pure force of the blast sent a whole lot of people off-board. Including Angelus and Lasher.   
  
Angelus knew a chance, when it smacked him in his face. Grabbing his Lasher by the shoulders, locking his legs around hers and putting pressure in order to keep her steady. He waited as they sank to the bottom of the sea floor. It took less time then Angelus had thought.   
  
Soon it was party time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She put up a fight, Angelus had expected that. He had expected her to strike up at him with her now empty right fist, had expected her knee to jut upwards into his stomach, had expected her claws to slice through the deep bleu green waters and slash open his face. So he responded by doing to her exactly what she expected of him. He struck her back, every blow more vigorous, more violent then the last, with less passion then the next.  
  
But then what eventually happened, the outcome of his blows...Was totally out range with what he expected. Angelus was disappointed, he had expected more of a fight, but in someways he was happy... She wouldn't resist, she would partake, and it gave a different type of pleasure. Both types of pleasure were acceptable from a vampire... Resisting or participating, sex with vampires always led to pain. Only resisting was one way pain whereas participation was a two way street.  
  
Angelus watched her beneath him, as she stopped thrashing. Her black main settled around her as she sank further into the soft sand, the bleu-green waters about them seemed to rest in her eyes. Angelus was glad he did not have to breath... He had never had sex underwater, but he could tell it was going to be GREAT.  
  
He grabbed for her pants as she grabbed for his, ripping at each other's clothes. Their claws sank into each other and they both cried out in pain. Their screams dying in the murky waters without even the telltale hints of bubbles. Angelus sank into her, thinking only that finally... Finally he had gotten the pussy that he had wanted. Finally he was fucking the legendary 'Lasher'!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Angelus and Lasher finally reached the surface of the water, they were both stark naked. Lasher with her hair wet and sticking to her glistening back, her ocean green eyes looking over the debris in front of them. The foreign ship had blown up. The Crow was still floating although it did so with mighty effort.   
  
He and The Captain climbed on board the ship to find that not many of her men had perished. In fact their had been only 13 casualties while their opponents had lost all their crew. The Captain was fine with it. She was also fine with the fact that Darla had abandoned Angelus.   
  
According to her crew, Darla had been the one to cause most of the casualties... She had killed 6 of the crewmembers in order to steal a boat and a blanket... Telling them to tell Angelus that he was on his own.   
  
Upon hearing this news, Angelus shrugged... She'd be over it... He'd find her; he'd fuck her. Remind her why she turned him, and everything would be as good as new... Like it always ended up being.... 


End file.
